peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Firework Fire
and her family are watching a documentary about amusement parks. Daddy Pig: The Midthbourghs must be the luckiest family in the world. They live in a hotel, which is ancient. Peppa: As old as you? Daddy Pig: No Peppa, it's hundreds of years older than me. Peppa: Oh. Announcer: TV Do you wanna experience fun in a whole new way? It's your lucky day. Go to Alfunzie's Resort, a complex filled with shops, theme parks, water parks, and resorts. Located in Orlando, Florida. Children under 18 are free. Critics say its the best. Peppa: Can we go? Mummy Pig: It's a long way to have fun. Daddy Pig: It's not any old resort. Mummy Pig: *answers phone* Yes this is Mummy Pig. Attina? Your going to Alfunzie's with the children and inviting me? Yes! See you at the airport. Bye. Peppa: Can we? Mummy Pig: Yes. George: Dine-Saw. bus arrives outside Peppa's house. Mummy Pig: Let's see the Midthbourghs. Pig family go inside the bus. Miss Rabbit: Is everybody ready! Everybody: Yes. Miss Rabbit: Okay then. James: You must be Peppa. Peppa: Yes. James: I heard about your best friend's snobby cousin and took her. When I met Shirley she didn't like water parks and called us "low class", but my family is one of the richest. Peppa: I know right. Miss Rabbit: I hope you will have a fun holiday to Orlando because we just arrived at the airport. gets off the bus. George: AEROPLANE. gets on the plane Captain Emergency: Hello, this is Captain Emergency. Is everybody ready? Everyone: Yes Captain Emergency. Captain Emergency: Then let's go. plane takes off Peppa: This is gonna take forever. *falls asleep* a very long flight, the plane is minutes from landing. Peppa: Are we there yet? Daddy Pig: Almost. plane lands Alfunzie: Welcome to my paradise, please come in and have some fun. enters the park James: Let's leave the luggage in the limo. Everyone: Okay. Mummy Pig: The fireworks and the funnel cake eating contest are at the same time. Let's wait. few hours later Attina: How were the rides? James: Good. Alfunzie: Now its time for the fireworks show. Mysterious person replaces the normal fireworks with illegal, dangerous fireworks, lights them up and pours a giant bucket of gas on the fireworks James: Alfunzie? Alfunzie: Yes? James: Why is there a mys- fireworks explode making a massive, spreadable fire. James: There's a fire! Call 911. Peppa: Its 999. James: Not in this country. Peppa: Oh. takes off his costume revealing that he's James' father. James: Dad? James St.: Son! They kidnapped me. My Alfunzie costume got burnt. Mummy Pig: Let's get out before it kills us. Daddy Pig: What about our luggage? James: its in the limo. George: *cries* James: Don't worry George, its gonna be alright. Midthbourghs and the Pigs escape and are escorted to the limo Peppa: Thank goodness. whole park explodes George: Bye, bye resorts. See you on the other side. James: Your brother can speak in full sentences? Peppa: We have been teaching him proper English. James: At least my heirloom is safe. Peppa: What's an heirloom? James: Never mind that. Let's go to bed, its getting late. Everybody: Goodnight. George. James, and others fall asleep.} [[Category:Episodes] Category:Fanon